User talk:Madcap888
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Primer21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Primer21 (Talk) 20:41, September 17, 2009 Cool, I really like your character search page!! Kr0zBoNE 08:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now that I'm back I'll start working on it hardcore to try and get it done. :D If you have any suggestions or changes let me know. :) Madcap888 17:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Pictures So I grabbed the pictures of everyone in Amuro (0079)'s scout link. I decided to have the scouts on a purple "master" backround, that way people can visually see if the first person on a character page is a scout or if they're scouted by someone else. Here's a link to the download. character pictures Fizzmaister 01:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Same link more downloads. Oh and I accidentally saved them as .bmp. I hope you don't mind. The download will be a little longer, but at least it's lossless. Fizzmaister 01:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The more lossless the better! :D You can give me PNG's or TIFF's if you want. I'll get to work on cropping these tonight and try and get them all up tomorrow. Madcap888 01:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I can only save as .jpg or .bmp. If you want lossless, I'll stick with .bmp. Fizzmaister 08:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) More pictures, same link. Fizzmaister 07:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have pictures for the characters from ZZ, 00, and game originals. same link as always. just 4 more series to go after this. I hope you don't mind still working on this. Fizzmaister 09:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No I don't mind at all. I've just been busy getting ready to move this month. I'll be back 100% after June 1st though you can count on it. You haven't gotten rid of me yet! :D Madcap888 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is that a challenge? How hard do I have to try to get rid of Madcap? I will start with demanding you put up pictures faster, then I'll assign you entire sections of this site to revamp/create out of thin air. If you aren't gone by then, I'll demand you learn Japanese so you can translate directly from the Japanese wiki, instead of having to rely on google translate. Then all orders will be given passive agressively, and then I'll switch to flat out verbal abuse. Or I could get this wiki up to shape and then there'd be no need for anyone to stick around. It's not like this game is going to be updated. Hope to see you active soon. Fizzmaister 11:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) w00t. I am done getting all of the pictures. Now I just need to finish the character pages. Same link as always. Fizzmaister 03:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo Fizzmaister! I'm just finishing up the character pictures and need a couple re-uploads from you. If I notice any others I'll let you know. :D *Sven Cal Bayan - Stargazer - Forgot to bring up the portrait shot *Halleluja Haptism - 00 - You had him as a master and he shouldn't be as far as I know *Tieria Erde - 00 - Forgot to bring up the portrait shot *All of Char's Counter Attack unless I missed the upload somewhere (Edit 1 - Wait a minute, I just noticed that The Seed Destiny page already has the characters uploaded. Which images are we going with to keep the Wikia looking uniform? I don't like replacing other people's work without knowing what's going on.) Madcap888 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll get on those, I have CCA, I just didn't include it in any of the packs, oops. I'll upload as soon as mediafire stops acting stupid (or I'll megaupload it if MF doesn't start working). Also, stick with yours, I want to stick with purchase pic for characters and gallery pics for units. So, don't worry about replacing those, since that guy didn't finish uploading. Fizzmaister 22:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Copy that! I'll finish the character image uploads once I get the rest of the images from you. Until then it's character alphabetizing until my brain explodes and my eyes go cross lol. XD Madcap888 22:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) CCA is up. I don't know if I'll have time to retake pictures today, but it's still a possibility. Fizzmaister 23:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'm finishing up "A" on the search page and then am going to take a break for today I think, so take your time. :) Madcap888 23:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I got all the other pictures, but I'm having an issue with Allelujah, I'd like your input. I was wrong on the character page when I put Al and Hal as the two forms. His forms are Al and Al (awakening). Al in high tension becomes Hal. Al (awakening) becomes "the super soldier." Their picture in normal tension is the same, any thoughts on how to proceed from here? Fizzmaister 07:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. That is quite the interesting scenario. So basically it goes like this: *'Allelujah' <----- High Tension ------> Hallelujah *'Allelujah (Awakening)' <----- High Tension ------> Super Soldier Allelujah Which means in pictures: *'Allelujah Left Eye Picture' <----- High Tension ------> Hallelujah Right Eye Picture *'Allelujah Left Eye Picture' <----- High Tension ------> Allelujah Both Eyes Picture If that's what's happening then I would just say do the layout something like that (assuming the stats change for all the "variations"). I would separate the character in the list the same way as the bullet points. Do one called "Allelujah" with the left eye picture, and then under that have the High Tension "Hallelujah" right eye version. Below that, start a new character slot as if you were putting a new character under him and have it called "Allelujah Awakening" with the left eye picture and then under that have the High Tension "Allelujah Super Soldier" with the both eyes picture. Basically Allelujah would get two separate sections with two versions of himself in each. I think this should work since he's essentially two different characters depending on whether you choose the awakening or normal versions of him. Ok. I think I have a solution. Allelujah will be the only person on this wiki with 3 pictures. Regular, and his two high tension pictures next to each of his ability charts. Fizzmaister 20:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me. I think it should work fine. Also, when you upload the random missing images can you include "Astonaige Medoz" from CCA? He didn't have the portrait screen up when you grabbed it. Madcap888 22:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, I got the corrections up. Also, I noticed that Ali al Saaches has two forms and the pictures are different. one form has a beard the other doesn't. Otherwise they're identical. I included the AEU form as well for completions sake. Fizzmaister 07:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll grab the new pictures and get going on those. The note on Ali should help stop confusion between his different forms hopefully. Hey do you know who Chocolee is and why they are reverting the Seed Destiny page back to their images? I'm going to try and finish up the images tomorrow but they reverted all the Destiny characters I changed and changed the character page to have the name under the picture. I don't know why they came in and changed that one section to suit their tastes, and they aren't talking yet so I'm not sure what's going on. I'd like to get the character pictures done so I can focus on the character search page now. Madcap888 07:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I'm finally done with all the character pages! You can finally go to any page and see what the character looks like! :D Thank you so much for supplying all the pictures Fizzmaister. Doing it with my digital camera would have taken eons longer lol. I really appreciate all the work you did and all the help you provided. With all the images finally done, that also means that the "A" section of the search page is done as well :D. Now I can focus on the search page without worrying about not having the images. ^-^ Also; might as well ask it here really fast instead of starting a new section. Have you thought about adding a new table entry for what mobile suit/ship/Gundam etc. the character is suppsoed to go in? That might be handy since most of the characters, if paired with the right unit, unlock their full potential (Allenby+Noble Gundam for example). Madcap888 19:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Character list page. About that page. Having the pilot photo with levels looks a little cheesy. What if I get you the alt photos of each character. I'll post up a link later. Fizzmaister 03:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You'll have to forgive me, I don't understand how to code on Wikia so I'm pretty sure it's going to take me a while to get the page right :). I'm just happy I was able to get the layout right in the first place. XD I have the full test up now though, so you can better see what it looks like. Don't worry; I won't go and put a page up before it's done right so you don't have to worry about a rogue editor making pages the way he sees fit. :) Madcap888 03:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, all of the other pictures in the game are bad. We'll have to stick with the images we're already using.Rogue editor? Bah! You're one of the few people doing something on here. Of course messing with something until it's good is a great idea. You don't get stuck with what I've done with the character pages. The layout has gone through at least 3 itterations, and I think one more is coming up soon. Fizzmaister 04:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice work on the Character Page. Just a heads up that there are CE 71 and 73 versions of Mu La Flaga (plus CE 73 Neo of course). Fizzmaister 07:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D. Sorry for the long absence. I don't really have an excuse, I just stopped working on it. I guess maybe I burned myself out :S. Once again, you have my apologies. Nice catch, I guess I completely missed CE 73 Mu, poor guy XD. I'm not following on Neo though; with the pictures I've got, I only have the CE 73 version which is already in the list? When I move the list into the beta phase you want to do a quick scan through the list and spot-check me for errors before we make it live? Madcap888 17:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I haven't really done anything useful recently either. What I was saying is that there are 3 Mu's: CE 71, CE 73 and Neo. But yeah, there is only one Neo, I just don't think I wrote that clearly. I'll happily scan through it when its ready. Fizzmaister 17:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, that makes sense now. My mistake. Only "R" and "T" to go :D! Hey speaking or doing useful things. I never asked you; what ever happened to Primer21? I thought he/she was the one that started this Wikia? Did they just disappear and leave you in charge of the whole operation? Madcap888 17:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No Idea, he started the original wiki, moved it here, worked on it some more, then abandoned it. I tried contacting him a few times, but he didn't respond so I used wikia's adoption system to take over, and I've been overhauling since. Fizzmaister 18:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Woot! I am done with the Character search page and have moved the designation to "V1.0(Beta)" :D:D! It ended up at 27 pages of code lol. Once you take a look through and let me know where I screwed up we can push it to "V1.0(Final)" and get this baby up for everyone to start using. I am contemplating one thing that I'd like you to weigh in on also. When searching for some names like "mu flaga," the first search finds "community" at the top of the Wikia page. To counter this I was thinking of putting an "*" before each name so that when you search, you actually search for "*Mu flaga" which will cut out any erroneous search results from the random Wikia text. You can test this out by searching for "*Mu" and for "Mu". EDIT: I went ahead and did it after some more testing because it just makes searching easier without having to worry about catching all the Wikia text. This also allows users to search for a letter of the alphabet as well and go to that letter's section :). Madcap888 03:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You're missing Corin Nander (suit) and Schwarz Bruder (no mask). That's all I can think of. Fizzmaister 07:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for looking it over :). Corin Nander (Suit) and Schwarz Bruder (No Mask) are good to go now. If you think the Character Search Page is ready for active duty then I suppose you can work the magic to make it a part of the Wikia. I can't think of anything left to do on it so as far as I know it's done. Once it's moved into active service, I'll run through it and make sure everything is still ok and switch it over to "V1.0(Final)". Madcap888 18:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Unit pages So, as you may have noticed, Hell Tanuki has been working diligently on the unit pages. When you finish the character pictures, would you be interested in doing the unit pictures? Fizzmaister 04:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm mostly moved in, just have to finish my room up, so I'll start fixing up the character images and getting those all inserted for you as well. Once again, I apologize for being away for so long and not contributing anything. I feel really bad about it. Madcap888 03:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin What are your thoughts on the new wikia skin? Personally I dislike. I've been thinking of moving to shoutwiki. I put in an import request so I could see what it would look like, but it's taking them a long time. Opinion? Fizzmaister 00:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't like it either from what I remember. I don't think I really see it anymore though since I'm always logged in, and I guess the page is different when you're logged in for editing? It looks like the old style to me still. Is there a way to view the page in the new format without logging out all the time? That makes editing for the new style hard when it looks like the old Wikia while you're editing. I've never heard of ShoutWiki, but from what I saw it looked pretty much the same as Wikia before the new facelift. If ShoutWiki is used by a fair amount of people then I don't see why we couldn't swap over to ShoutWiki. Although everyone is already used to coming here for the info and we don't want to change everything all of a sudden for everyone. Madcap888 06:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The shoutwiki staff have finally moved over the wiki. I think it looks nice, but I'd like some opinions before I make the switch official. Character Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters Unit Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 Fizzmaister 00:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. The character page looks so much better with all that room. I may actually be able to tweak it to have unform tables and what-not now :P. I also like how small the top of the page is on ShoutWiki. It looks nice and clean; especially where the name of each page is placed. I've also been having a lot of problems/missing buttons/etc., while editing using the new look of Wikia so ShoutWiki probably works better also. I think I created a ggenworld page on ShoutWiki and didn't like something about it. I don't remember what it was though so I say to go for the switch. As long as everyone knows where the new location is then I think it should be a lot better for everyone Madcap888 03:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that shoutwiki doesn't have a richtext editor, only a source editor. I actually prefer that for making tables, but editing tables is easier in a richtext editor. My trick: have a wikia page open, and edit in there, them copy the source over to shoutwiki and paste it in there. Evil, I know. Fizzmaister 10:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Merrybel Gadget So I apparently didn't make a space for Merrybel Gadget. Could I get you to crop out her picture from what I sent you some time ago? Also, it's all on the new wiki. Thanks. Fizzmaister 04:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't done this yet but I've been working 10+ hour days six days a week so I forgot to do it ^-^. At any rate, I just went to upload the cropped picture on ShoutWiki and it says the file already exists. Or am I not understanding what you want me to do? Madcap888 05:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Whadaya know. It was already up. Oops. If you ever feel like editing some more, just drop by the new wiki. Fizzmaister 05:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You can count on it if I get a break from the World page and getting that going. I'm trying to muddle my way through without a FAQ and post everything I find out as I play. I maybe get to play an hour a day so it's pretty slow going right now ^-^. Madcap888 05:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say that someone has made a world wiki on shoutwiki, and they're pretty far along. http://ggenworld.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page. Fizzmaister 06:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) missing characters u haven't entered the characters from Unicorn series in the character search That's because the Unicorn series isn't in G Generation Wars. The Unicorn series made its debut in G Generation World. Madcap888 06:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC)